


A Modest Proposal

by GothicPrincessWitch



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, it's just a tiny little piece of fluffy cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Fenris and Hawke are no longer on the run and have returned to Kirkwall, and Hawke has decided to take the next step in their relationship: a proposal.





	A Modest Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post-Trespasser

Fenris is in love with an idiot. Completely, utterly, wholeheartedly in love. With a ridiculous idiot. 

 

It hasn't been that many months since Kirkwall's former Champion had returned with his brooding lover in tow, and they've only just finished fixing up the old Amell estate. Fenris is returning from a visit to Aveline and Donnic's when he enters the manse and stumbled upon what is apparently supposed to be an excessively over the top romantic dinner. An abundance of rose petals are scattered everywhere, and the dining room table is laid out with those apple tarts Fenris adores from that Orlesian bakery in Hightown, along with a few bottles of wine. A smile flickers across the elf's lips at the label: Aggregio Pavalli, the first wine he and Hawke ever shared together and the same wine they were drinking the night they decided to be more than friends and their awkward, obstacle-laden courtship began. 

 

"Hawke, what is this?" Fenris asks his lover, who is grinning like a lovestruck idiot. Which he is, of course. 

 

"Fenris, sweetheart, shining star and light of my life," Garrett Hawke begins his speech while Fenris rolls his eyes. 

 

"Hawke..."

 

Dropping down to one knee, Garrett holds up a sparkling diamond ring. "You have told me that you are mine many times over," he continues, "but will you be mine in name as well?"

 

A few minutes pass as Fenris, stunned and dumbstruck, stares at the ring, while Garrett watches him expectantly. 

 

Eventually Fenris finds his tongue and says, " _Venhedis._ What are you doing? You know we can't legally get married."

 

Garrett's smile vanishes, his face falling. 

 

From the corner where he's scribbling notes, Varric calls out, "Broody, you should have realized by now that Hawke doesn't care about legalities. Otherwise you two would never have met."

 

Fenris turns to glare at Varric. "Why are you even here?" he hisses. 

 

"I'm recording the details for posterity. Don't worry: in my version of the story, there'll be a lot less arguing and a lot more swooning on your part."

 

Fenris growls, "I don't swoon," as he turns back to Garrett, who has risen to his feet. His golden brown eyes are shining with hurt, and Fenris flinches slightly. "Hawke..." He looks down at the table with a sigh. "I'm an elf and a slave. The law -- not to mention the Chantry -- will not permit you to marry a piece of stolen property."

 

Garrett steps forward and cups Fenris's face in his hands, and green eyes slide up to meet golden. With an intense look that makes the elf's knees weak (although he'll be damned if he gives Varric the satisfaction of seeing him swoon), Garrett states firmly, "You are NOT property. You are the love of my life, my reason for being, the most important person to me in all of Thedas."

 

Fenris's cheeks are pink beneath Garrett's hands. 

 

"I don't care if it's not a real wedding," Garrett goes on. "I just want to show you and everyone else in Kirkwall how very deeply committed I am to spending the rest of my life with you."

 

The elf inhales sharply. No matter how many years they've been together, Hawke never fails to take his breath away.

 

"You are..." Fenris starts and sighs again, his green eyes soft as the blush deepens over his cheeks. Garrett's grin returns, and Fenris's heart flutters at the sight of it. 

 

"Charming? Incredible? Devastatingly handsome beyond all measure?" Garrett supplies with a roguish wink. 

 

"Maddening," answers Fenris as he wraps his arms around Garrett's neck and pulls him down into a passionate kiss.

 

After a long, long kiss, Fenris rests his forehead against Garrett's chest and with a blissful smile murmurs, "I will absolutely marry you, Garrett Hawke." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was previously posted to my Tumblr.
> 
> I may have written this fic mainly because of the visual of Varric taking notes for his next book. I have ideas for a fluffy Fenhawke wedding sequel piece, but I don't really have an actual story for it, so I haven't decided whether or not to write it yet. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
